


Rainbow is the new black

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Сет аватар 100*100 px.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Rainbow is the new black




End file.
